


【Neo x Yang】Baked Alaska短篇合集

by yuureis



Category: RWBY
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:21:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24288064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuureis/pseuds/yuureis
Relationships: Neopolitan/Yang Xiao Long
Kudos: 7





	【Neo x Yang】Baked Alaska短篇合集

Neo是被阳光唤醒的。

昨晚睡觉前窗户没有关严，朝阳的光辉乘着清风撩开轻飘飘的窗帘，不偏不倚地落在床上。

Neo小心地坐起身，身边的人还在沉睡，她不想打搅她的美梦——一定是梦见了喜欢的东西，笑的那么开心，Neo想道。时间还早，不过Tai应该已经起来了。  
她看了看被子上的阳光和身边的金发女孩，少有的，Neo决定先起床，在不叫醒Yang的前提下。  
梳洗打扮只用了不到十分钟，离开房间前Neo又回到床边，弯腰在Yang的唇上碰了一下，她本来只是想碰一下——眼前忽然浮现出昨天下午发生的事情，她给的‘惩罚’似乎还不够。

吃过午饭Yang得出门去镇上交接任务。

Neo唇角一弯，从善如流改变了自己的目的地，她在Yang的锁骨下方找到了一处好地方，在这里留下一份小礼物是没法被围巾遮挡的。  
“唔……Zwei，别闹。”  
在她做这一切的时候Yang咕哝道，翻过身抱紧了被子，左手习惯地摸索着身边的空白，Neo见状连忙把手伸过去让她握住，感觉到身边的人没有离开，Yang这才又安心地沉沉睡去。

真是的，也不知道怎么养成的坏习惯。

Neo无奈地摇摇头，仔细地观察Yang的动向，确定自己干的‘坏事’没被发现后，轻手轻脚离开了卧室。

走下楼梯时Neo一蹦一跳，心情是同样的轻快，她能闻到自厨房飘来的香味。

Zwei正在客厅的地板上打滚，见到Neo下楼立即跑来迎接，摇着尾巴请求抱抱，Neo带着它一起进了厨房，恰好碰上Tai端着一盘烤好的面包，预备把它们送去餐桌上。

“噢，你起来了？”  
Tai惊奇地笑着，这个时间点在楼下发现Neo和Yang其中一人是相当罕见的事情，她俩平常的起床时间还要晚一个多小时。  
［来看看有什么能帮忙的］  
Neo耸耸肩，她知道Tai不介意，甚至是很高兴。以前她向来起得早，规律的作息和锻炼是必要的，而现在经常被某只黏起人来不要命的家伙硬拉着一起睡懒觉，这也是Neo刚才小心翼翼的主要原因，吵醒了Yang，早起就是绝对做不到的事情了。

“噢，可我已经做好了，不过我打算过会儿去镇上买点东西，一起来吗？”  
Neo高兴地点点头，抱起Zwei和Tai一起进了厨房，今天的早饭是奶油玉米卷和红豆面包，后者还好，前面那一类根本就是小孩子爱吃的东西。Neo啜了一口热牛奶，好奇地咬了一口看上去过于甜腻的食品，出乎她的意料，味道是意外的好，甜而不腻的奶油配上刚烤好的玉米卷，Neo忍不住又拿了一个，以百米冲刺的速度把对身材的忧虑抛在脑后。  
［超级好吃！］  
对美味的饭菜她从不吝惜赞扬，她本来就不挑食，而Tai做出的饭食更是很少有人能拒绝。  
“谢谢，我做了很多，你可以多吃一点。”  
Tai笑着答道，有意放慢了进食速度，免得Neo为了帮忙吃太快被噎着，他不想她的好意白费。

从家里出发到镇上买东西整整花了一个多小时，到最后Zwei身上也挂了一个小袋子，Tai这才宣布他们可以回家了。

经过甜品店时他忽然停了下来，看向Neo：“要不要来份冰淇淋？我请客。”

这当然很好，Neo点点头，她正愁找不到机会问他一件事，这也是她早上提前起床的主要目的。在家里问说不定会被Yang听到，那样一来效果就会大打折扣，Neo不想冒险。

“Yang……喜欢什么？”  
Tai眉毛一扬，好问题，标准答案就坐在他对面，但他作为长辈决不能这么回答。  
［除了音乐，机车之外的］  
Neo补充道。Tai沉默了片刻，他开始明白她的意图了，看起来Yang还没告诉她，或者是认为没必要提。他本以为见过Raven后Yang的想法会有所改变，不过似乎没起到明显的作用。  
不过，说不定这回会有所改变。  
“那就是‘心意’吧。”  
他微笑着说道。

……

Neo不记得自己的生日是什么时候，她身份证明上的日期是随手填上去的，她的印象里，过生日等于郑重其事地吃掉一个插着蜡烛的蛋糕，除此之外没有任何意义。她从来都不相信在生日那天许下的愿望一定会实现，那时的生活不允许她抱有幻想，再后来她一心跟着Roman学习如何强大起来和活下去，更没兴趣考虑这些虚无飘渺的东西。

下周三就是Yang的生日，Neo本来不知道——去政府登记结婚的时候无意中看到了。  
Neo觉得自己有必要做些什么。

她通过网络和杂志做了大量准备工作，千篇一律的回答没有太大的帮助：鲜花、首饰、衣物，做工精致的礼品，最好是对方喜欢的东西。

Neo有些沮丧，Yang喜欢的物品无非是那支乐队的CD，还有机车。乐队全员的亲笔签名海报有一大叠，最新的唱片前两个月刚发售，而Yang早就一口气预约了二十张……现在赶去那个该死的歌手家里，把刀架人脖子上威胁他下周之前出张新的还来得及么。

鲜花而且太没新意，结婚的时候才买了各种首饰，Yang平时出任务也不会戴。

从Tai那里得到的建议倒是起到了一定的作用，心意嘛，等同于自己亲手制作的东西——Yang那辆心爱的Bumblebee就是她自己亲手组装的。

一周时间她可以试着拼一辆自行车出来，在第一天就会被Yang发现。

手作巧克力适用于情人节，吃掉就没有了，Neo想要的是能长久保存的，最好是Yang一看到就能想到她的，具有纪念意义的礼物。

“怎么了……放心吧，这个型号比之前那个好用很多！大小也很合适，没有不舒服。”  
被Neo幽幽的目光盯的浑身不自在，Yang想了想，认为她是在担心自己不适应新的机械臂，温声安慰道。为了证明自己说的是实话，Yang专门用机械臂把Neo从沙发上抱到自己腿上坐定。  
“看吧，感觉跟真的一样，它也知道你这里很软——哎哟！”

Neo白了她一眼，懒洋洋地靠在Yang的怀里，果然送一支新的机械臂不是个好主意。

时间一天天过去，很快就到了Yang的生日，Neo再次起了个大早，帮着Tai收拾好厨房后，带着一篮点心出了门。

望着她远去的身影，Tai笑了笑，蹲下身给Zwei多添了一根火腿肠。  
“我想Yang一定会很难忘的……别去给她添乱，好吗，老伙计？”  
“汪汪！”  
小狗欢快的摇着尾巴，Neo在早饭前已经贿赂过它一次，这一根它准备留着下午吃。

自梦中醒来时，身边再次空无一人。  
强压下心底的不安，做了三次深呼吸，Yang整理好表情，同往常一样的时间下了楼，她父亲在院子里整理柴火，Zwei在他脚边打转，唯独少了她的小冰淇淋。

“爸爸，Neo去哪了？”  
她问道，尽量让自己的声音听上去正常。  
“噢，我做了些奶油玉米卷，请她帮忙给Tander太太送一些去。”  
“这样啊。”  
Yang松了口气，Tander太太是补丁岛出名的老好人，就算是不擅长和别人交流如Neo，和她呆在一起也不会觉得难受。  
Yang知道自己有点反应过度，那小坏蛋偷偷摸摸先起床明显是故意的。上周被坑了一次，刚才她照镜子的时候没忘记仔细检查了一遍，这回Neo没有使坏，昨晚啃的痕迹早就消退了。

吃过一顿比平日要丰盛不少的早饭后，Yang静下心来埋头整理任务心得，明天下午之前得提交给猎人协会。

21岁的她是Vale猎人协会补丁岛分部的一名成员，两年前的‘大混乱’导致Grimm开始频繁造访人类的居住地，为此Ruby离家远行，Weiss和Blake则分别回了Atlas和困兽洲，四人约好了每年一定会聚一次，无论相隔多远，她们永远都是一个小队的同伴。  
有Penny和Oscar同行，Yang不是特别担心Ruby的安全问题，她的小妹妹已经长大。不过，等到Vale的局势稳定她也会踏上旅途，和Neo一起。

“Tander太太留她在那吃午饭，我们不用等了。”  
“好吧……”  
意料之中，好客的Tander太太一直很喜欢Neo，把她当作亲孙女一样疼爱，经常给她做点心，还送了许多亲手制作的小玩意，为Neo感到高兴的同时Yang又有些小小的失落。  
一旁的Tai把女儿的小表情尽收眼底，他忽然觉得自己没什么可担心的了，一切都在往好的方向发展，当年连路都走不稳的小姑娘，现在已然成长为一个成熟的女性，自信而美丽。

你看见了吗，Summer。

下午的时光格外漫长，做完Bumblebee和机械臂的日常保养后，Yang一时竟不知道该做点什么，工作和家务活全都用最高效率完成，Tai带着Zwei去了邻居家帮忙修理水管，家里就只剩下她一个人。习惯热闹的人一旦安静下来，纷乱的思绪就止不住的往外涌。Yang很清楚今天是什么日子，她还知道Tai也记得，早饭和午饭全是她最爱吃的那些菜。

亲生母亲在她刚出生的时候就抛弃自己和父亲离开，Yang在知晓真相后再也没有郑重其事地庆祝过自己的生日。

“那你总不会反对我在这一天把饭菜做的丰盛一些。”  
Tai听了后是这么回答的，年幼的Yang并不理解他的意思。  
“我会想要庆祝我的珍宝来到这个世界上的那一天。”

快到五点钟了，现在发个信息问问应该没关系。  
［还在Tander太太家？］  
一反常态的，秒回小能手Neo过了好几分钟才给了回复。  
［回家的路上:)］

Yang从床上一跃而起，她等不及要见到Neo了。

去Tander太太家要穿过一片树林，顺着大路走到第二个路口右转，一共要花费差不多二十分钟。Yang用了比平时快一倍的速度，刚出树林就远远地看到一道人影，一眨眼却又消失不见。

她若无其事地走过去，在一棵树下站定，张开双臂，眼睛看着另外的方向。  
“我没有发现你，我保证。”  
接着臂弯中多了熟悉的重量，Yang转回视线，正对上Neo那双美丽的双眸，语言在这一刻是苍白无力的，Yang一向认为只有行动才能更好地表达心意。不是单方面的想要索求亲吻，两个人都迫切需要接合在一起，唇与唇相触碰的瞬间，世界上就只剩下了她们，她们拥有彼此，在这一刻，她们完完全全只属于对方。

分开后好一会儿，两人的气息都还有些不稳，Yang紧紧抱着Neo，她不想就这样放开她。  
“为什么那么久，爸爸和Zwei都出去了，家里只有我一个人。”  
［为了给你准备生日礼物］  
Neo坦然地答道，不顾Yang诧异的目光继续在scroll上打字。  
［但是我没做好，我不会做手工］  
“没关系，我不在乎这些。”  
Yang连忙说道，早知道Neo在为了这个忙活，她应该早点告诉Neo，庆祝生日对她来说没有太大的意义。  
［谢谢你来到这个世界，所以我现在才会在这里］  
［生日快乐］  
Neo抿抿嘴，在Yang的唇上轻轻碰了一下。

［明年我会准备好的，今年就用这个代替了］  
她偏过头，又亲了Yang一下。

“我会想要纪念我的珍宝来到这个世界上的那一天。”

“不，这是我收到的最好的礼物。”  
Yang温柔地凝视着Neo的眼睛，再次吻上她的唇。

-end-


End file.
